


See you again [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4035340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you miss me? Did you miss me? Did you miss me? xD I’m not a big fan of rap, but I’ve just heard that song and aw ^_^ ps noone really cares, but last few weeks in my life were pretty hellish))) wish me luck with my defense of diploma work)))) It will be all over soon...FINALLY! xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you again [vid]




End file.
